Marron's lucky week
by buggycas
Summary: Momma sent the hunters on a mission to a near perfect land, and the sorcerer there feeds on desire. Will Marron give in to his desire? Or will the hunters vanquish this unusual foe?


Marron's Lucky week

Disclaimers: I do not own any of these characters except for Perfection and Arrogance even then they are based off of people I don't own... I actually don't even know them I was inspired by their looks... and so they know Arrogance is the only one who doesn't hook up with Marron. Yes I am obsessed with yaoi and sorcerer hunters and yes when my mind gets it jaws on inspiration it won't let go (hence the fact that I'm using characters made from real people in this fanfic) and yes this is a fic chock full of my guilty pleasures (the Marron X Carrot being the biggest guilty pleasure) and no I do not update really quickly because I have three other fanfics and two originals to work on yes I do rant and also yes this is in a commentative narrative form so the comments after the speech text is sometimes a little off topic but basically it's Marron speaking about what they said in a after the fact type of way

Fanfic disclaimers: this fiction contains suggested gay sex and incest also contains violence

Marron X Gateaux, Marron X Carrot, Marron X ?, Marron X anyone else I can think of.

"so what we do is go to this town and get rid of the sorcerer there? Sounds like we'll be home by dinner" that is my older brother carrot he is a bit big headed but I love him despite it, or perhaps, because of it.

"yes however it will take more then a day to find this sorcerer, unlike most he is well hidden" big momma, you couldn't warn us why we were looking for this sorcerer? But we didn't ask many questions we never do.

"momma if he's hidden why are we looking for him?" really Tira was the most practical of us all, the only one not afraid to ask what was on all of our minds 'why us momma? Can't we just leave him be for once?'

"because he is the cause of the disappearance of many innocents," she always did that, complete her thought and send us away. She never gave us full warning about what we were up against, really the full picture was hard to find with her.

"well then let's find this sorcerer huh?" Gateaux maybe you were right I never had to look hard to find the love you were so willing to give me.

"I wonder why momma was so cryptic this time, she usually tells us more" I am rather sure if chocolate and Tira hadn't been raised with us they would have had my brother a long time ago, he always did lead with his hormones but he usually followed his heart.

"let's go" and finally to me, Gateaux always called me the strong silent type but strength had little to do with my inner contemplation. Finding the sorcerer we were after was a simple affair, he found us really, it was escaping from his grip that we had a hard time with, well, I had a hard time with.

"welcome to our village! The mayor will be very happy to meet you!" the town seemed so happy, so normal, we thought that big momma might of sent us to the wrong place but momma never went wrong she was a goddess, infallible right?

"mayor?" chocolate again, the word was little strange in a town we were searching for a sorcerer in.

"yes we happily elect a new mayor every year, it keeps us from having a cruel dictator type ruler, yes it does," he was a strange little man, had I known what he was going to do to me, my brother and Gateaux I would of killed him there, had I even known that he was the sorcerer we were hunting for I would of done my job and gotten rid of him.

"OK then let us meet the mayor" the little man lead us somewhere chattering excitedly, mostly to me. We all thought him strange we just didn't know how. Eventually we came to a manor a beautiful bustling place with hundreds of happy servants all trying to talk to us.

"you here to meet the mayor? Great man he is never broke a single campaign promise" "yeah he's not to shabby looking either" "we can't forget the welfare system he set up" the servants seemed to almost be fighting over what the mayor did that was the best thankfully the man that was leading us brought us into a empty room.

"wait here I'll go get the mayor" and he left, we never saw that form again but he had many, many others.

"welcome to our city, I am mayor Perfection, how may I help you?" his name seemed pretentious but it was very appropriate. I don't know if I was the only one to feel it or not but he truly seemed perfect. I don't really know my brother's reaction to Perfection but Gateaux was standing closer then he usually did perhaps to claim me as his instead of letting me succumb to Perfection's charms.

"your name seems a bit pretentious don't you think?" perhaps carrot was trying to shield me from Perfection's charms as well, he always did try to protect me from men he thought might break my heart, he never knew that he did just that every day.

"yes it is I thought about changing it but the people believed that Perfection was the "perfect" name for me. They actually like me so much that the one time I wanted to retire from this public life there were so many write in votes that I was voted back into office anyways" he smiled at us... or perhaps me? I do not know which but still the smile sent waves of desire flowing through me, desire that even I had a hard time keeping in. I did not worry about keeping it shut inside however, if I did need to let it out Gateaux was always willing.

"that is an... interesting story" I was surprised I could speak, overwhelming emotions for me were easily hidden.

"yes My mother thought so as well but that is another story. What brings you to our land?" how to describe him? How to start? His chest which begged to be touched? His face which his every expression caused my heart to flutter? His eyes which gazed into my soul? No, to describe him further would bring back the forgotten pain the pain of being used, the pain of having my family used and, the pain of losing the only person I /wanted/ to use me.

"we're here to find the guy that's been kidnapping people" that's carrot he just cannot keep his mouth shut

"you're here to help us get rid of the only criminal that we cannot arrest? Then you must stay here, I insist upon it." how could I resist him? I'd known him nary a minute and already he had become my obsession

"I don't..." "Thank you for your kindness sir we would be happy to accept your offer." I rarely interrupted others especially my brother but I knew he was going to say no.

"Marron, we don't even know this guy." "Gateaux's right Marron how do we know he's not the guy we're looking for?" "brother just because you're being overprotective and Gateaux is jealous doesn't mean that we cannot stay here, his intentions are pure and if he IS who we're looking for then all the better. It has been a long time since we have been able to enjoy such luxury as this place offers jealousy and protectiveness is not a good excuse" "Marron's right, it IS nice here and it's not like he's the type to run off just because he thinks someone's good looking, we should put it to a vote" thank you Tira I may be able to give good advice but you were always the voice of reason even though we're the youngest, "all in favor of staying here?" there were three ayes, "all opposed?" and two nays, "then we're staying here"

"is everything all right?" even his voice was perfect, burrowing into my soul.

"yes we're fine we were just discussing something, sorcerer hunters stuff is all" chocolate was always good at lying even to my brother who she loved.

"well then when you are done I would like to show you to your rooms" "thank you that would be nice" just by looking at him I realized that the real reason I wanted to stay was entirely selfish, I merely didn't want to be far from perfection and I didn't know why. I learned later why, but by then it was to late for me. I had been consumed by him.

Perfection led us to our rooms it was very quiet I couldn't think of anything to say and the others just didn't talk I wish they had I was tense, I was rarely ever tense. "these are your rooms" finally the silence was broken and by the perfect voice of Perfection. I moved to go into a room of my own but he stopped me. "no I.. I have a special room for you" I don't know who blushed more me or him but I do know that both Carrot and Gateaux were very angry looking at that comment. "I cannot... accept your offer... it would be unfair to my friends" "I insist it is merely a little more comfort that a man of your... talents deserves, it is at the end of this hallway, if you please?" he gestured to the end of the hallway I couldn't resist him enough to deny him any further and so I followed ignoring the jealous and protective stares of my friends. I shouldn't have, after I entered my room and had started preparing for sleep I heard voices in the hallway perfections and one other some one I didn't know.

"don't do it" "Arrogance what did I say about slinking around like that?" just don't do it brother" I didn't think on it much then because shortly after I had a visitor of my own.

"Gateaux what are you doing here?" "I came to make sure that, that "mayor" didn't come in with you" "is that all Gateaux? or did you just come to try to take his place in my desires?" "Marron..." "do not worry Gateaux come in sit with me." those were the last words spoken that night words were unnecessary for what we desired to do...

((go to for the yaoi scene))


End file.
